Twin Love
by Ai-Rose4
Summary: When two new twins tranfer to Ouran High School the host club is in for a surprise, especially Hikaru and Koaru. Can they make it through the school year dealing with the heart ache, the rivals, and their latest arrivals? HikaruXOC KoaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It begins

**Hey so this is my first fan fiction so please be nice, kay? J Yeah well to start of with the boring stuff I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL, but Ai and Yumi are my characters! So haha I own something! I want to thank my friend Romancesucker12 for helping me with editing this! J :P well yeah I hope you enjoy the story, oh and review please! :D**

The halls of Ouran High school were filled with chatter, surprisingly for once not about the ever popular host club members, but it was because of two new students that were to arrive at their school shortly. Especially since they were from America. The students were crowded around the entrance waiting for the new students. With only 7 minutes till class started, they couldn't help but wonder… where were they?

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"WAKKKKKEEEEE UPPPPPPP!" yelled a very irritated Mrs. Kimura at her two young daughters.

"What do you want?" From under the covers came the muffled reply of one of her twins named Ai Kimura.

"Yeah! We're trying to sleep!" said the other twin daughter named Yumi Kimura

"Well if you both must know you have seven minutes to get ready and go to school," Ms. Kimura said hotly before leaving the room knowing the disaster that was soon going to strike the room. In a minute she heard screaming and thumping as her daughters ran to get ready as fast as they possibly could. Soon her daughters came downstairs in their school uniform which consisted of yellow dresses with puffed sleeves. Both girls seemed unhappy with the dress but it was obvious that Yumi felt more hatred for the dress, she herself being a tomboy and hated the idea of having to wear something so girly. The dress contrasted greatly with their black hair which fell down to their mid back ending in soft deep curls. Their bright purple eyes, a rare trait that came from their mother's side of the family, shined with mischief and boredom. The mother caught the boredom in their eyes and immediately tried to distract them with breakfast knowing that once her daughters were bored nothing good could come from it.

"Mom we don't have time for breakfast!" the younger twin Ai complained. She tried to drag her elder sister from the buffet that the cooks had prepared for their breakfast, knowing her twin could never refuse food. Yumi grudgingly agreed and compromised by getting a bowl of cereal, being one of the fastest things they could eat before brushing their teeth and hurrying into the limo.

"Good morning Saburo !" the two girls said in harmony at the driver. He replied with a curt nod knowing that if he talked to them this early, himself still half asleep, he would be in grave danger by them an idea that in the end would cause him either pain or regret in the end. He shuddered at the thought of what had happened to his last car they somehow tricked him into letting them borrow his brand new car in the end he had to go car shopping again because his car was destroyed so badly that he couldn't recognize it. Luckily for him, they soon reached Ouran Academy. When they had exited the car he said a quick goodbye and reminded them that they had been kicked out of too many schools already due to their behavior and their father would not stand for them to be kicked out of the most elegant and prestigious school in all of Japan. After all, they had moved to Japan due to the fact their fathers business had become quite a success and they could not afford to have bad publicity ruining their father's career. They murmured back in displeasure at this reminder before running and looking for their new classroom. Luckily for them, due to the fact they were late the crowd of students that formed earlier had already left. Though they were unaware of their good luck, they felt dread when they stepped in to their new class and everyone stared straight at them, well Ai did at least although she would never admitted it, but Yumi had always loved attention.

"Class these are our new students their names are Yumi and Ai Kimura. Why don't you two say something about yourselves?" the teacher said to them with artificial kindness in her voice, after all their father was a powerful man. Predicting the teacher's train of thoughts Ai rolled her lavender eyes at her teacher. Due to her being the older twin, and her secret love for attention, Yumi decided to go first.

"My name is Yumi Kimura I am years 15 years old, I moved here with my twin sister Ai, my mother, and my father last month. Also I like FOOD!" she said with a big smile on her face, and then she elbowed her sister softly glaring at her in order to get her to present herself.

"I am her twin sister, sadly, my name is Ai Kimura I am also 15 years old obviously. I like singing and dancing I am also very protective of my friends and family if you hurt them and I can assure you that you will be stuck in the hospital for at least a month, GOT IT?" Ai snapped at her classmates. Her classmates quickly nodded and looked at her in fear while her twin could only sigh at her sister's bluntness and attitude.

"U-u-mmm ok then please take your seats next to the Hitachiin brothers, boys please raise your hands." The teacher stuttered in fear of the younger twin as she appointed their seats. The girls sat down without a care and didn't even look at the so called Hitachiin brothers.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

The girl's almost cheered when school was finally over! Then they realized that their chauffer had plans and would be an hour late in picking them up, with nothing better to do they decided to wander around and explore their new school. When they finally came to a place called music room 3.

"Yumi! Let's go check it out you know I love singing you can play that new viola piece you have been working on while I sing. Pllllllleeeeassseeeee?" the younger twin turned to her older twin with a puppy dog face. The older twin reluctantly sighed and moved to open the door. But when she opened the door rose petals flew everywhere.

"What's with all the rose petals?" The twins said in synch.

"Welcome princesses." Said a blonde haired man with the characteristics of a prince from a book as he bowed down and kissed the hand of Ai and she immediately screamed.

"PERVERT!" after saying that she started to beat up the blonde man. Her sister did nothing but role her eyes; suddenly she saw something that made her mouth water.

Yumi's eyes started to sparkle as she saw a table of delicious looking cakes,

"Ah! I'm in heaven," Yumi yelled.

Hearing her sister shout, Ai accidently hit the blonde haired man a little too hard causing him to crash into a silver vase. It fell with a giant crash and the sisters stood their frozen in fear due to the glint in the black haired mans eyes.

"Oooooooo you're in trouble now!" said two boys that they assumed to be twins.

"That was an extremely important vase which cost more than 600 million yen, so you now have a debt of 600 million yen to pay off," said the boy with black hair and glasses that seemed to glint with evil, at least in the twin's opinion.

"But I didn't break it, the blonde haired guy did. Why do I have to pay for it? Plus isn't that like seven million dollars!"

"But you're the one who punched him into the vase, also it is in fact 600 million yen considering you are not allowed to pay back your debt in American dollars. I am sure you are familiar with the American saying you break it you buy it." Yumi had finally cracked, she had had enough.

"This is stupid! And how are we supposed to pay of 600 million yen? We only have American money!"

"Yeah!" agreed her twin sister Ai.

"Simple you will have to pay off your debt by working for the host club," said the man with black hair and glasses, who the Kimura twins had now titled four-eyes, said with authority.

"And what exactly are we suppose to do to pay off this debt?"

"Can either of you cook?"

"Well I can cook but Yumi sucks!" Ai exclaimed while laughing all the while. Yumi glared at her twin but offered that she could play viola for the guests. Four-eyes seemed pleased with this and decided that their jobs had been set. By this time the blonde haired man had finally awoken and had taken the time to explain what a Host Club was and introduce who everyone was.

"I am the king of the Host Club Suou, Tamaki at your service." He said while knelling down on one knee and kissing Yumi's hand which she quickly cleaned with hand sanitizer when he was not looking.

"This is vice president of the Host Club Ootori, Kyoya also known as the shadow king." He said pointing to four-eyes.

"These are the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru,"

"Yo!" they greeted.

"The little blonde with the pink stuffed animal is Haininozuka, Mitsukuni also known as Honey."

"Do you like cake?" Honey asked with his big eyes glowing with excitement.

"The tall man next to him is Morinozuka, Takashi. We call him Mori though." The tall man only nodded in response.

"And this is Fujioka, Haruhi."

"Well in case you haven't realized it, I am Yumi-"

"And I am Ai."

"…Wow you guys are just like Kaoru and Hikaru!" exclaimed Tamaki. Both twins looked at him questionably and simultaneously said,

"We are not the same." All of the twins then looked at each other quickly before quickly looking away.

"Well we need to open soon for the ladies, so you both start today. We will show you where you both will work," Kyoya then stated. After a bit of a fight the Kimura twins eventually gave in and followed the host members to their respective areas of work.


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

Chapter 1: it begins part 2

**Okay so this is part two of the first chapter of my story I'll add my next one soon sorry for not updating sooner but I've been really busy with school. Again I do not own Ouran high school! But I do own Yumi and Ai. I want to thank my friend Romancesucker12 for helping me with editing this! Oh and review…. Please? I'll give you some cake! 3 **

"Okay Ai here is where you will play the viola." Tamaki said with pride.

"Um actually I am Yumi, but out of curiosity why do you have viola in here anyway?"

"Well this is a music room after all!"

"Oh yeah, ha-ha I forgot about that…." Yumi said while sweat dropping at Tamaki. Yumi then sat down and started to play the viola. As she played, she felt a different side of her take over she closed her eyes as she found herself lost in her music. She caressed the viola as she played each note with care and perfection letting the music take over her and ease her worries. As she played and music filled the air everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, other than Ai who was use to her sisters playing, and quietly went to where she was in order to listen to her play. Though it was not shown on the outside Kaoru was the most affected by her music he felt as though his troubles had left him. The song she played was full of mystery but happiness. It touched his heart and while he would never admit it he fell in love with her playing at that moment. Soon enough, Yumi finished her playing and looked up only to see the Host Club members.

"What are you guys staring at?" she asked wondering if she had done something embarrassing without realizing it.

"Mommy! My daughter is so gifted!" Tamaki exclaimed while crying.

"Who is mommy? And am I suppose to be the daughter?" Yumi asked truly confused with her head tilted.

"Based on position I'm guessing mommy is me and yes he is referring to you as his daughter. Yes daddy she is." Kyoya replied.

"Thanks you guys!" Yumi said with happiness she was glad someone liked her playing.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

"Yes I finally found you!" exclaimed Ai holding up a mixer. The Host Club was now open and she was hurrying to finish some more cakes before Kyoya came in the kitchen and yelling at her to hurry up again. She inwardly cried at the slave driver Kyoya was! She only wished she could stab him with a knife but sadly she was only given dull knives, it was as if Kyoya could read her

mind… "Maybe he could," she thought! Ai immediately curled into a fetal position and began to rock back and forth at that thought.

"BEEP!" the oven sounded interrupting Ai's thoughts and making her jump and hit her head on the cabinets.

"OW MOTHER-"Ai yelled only to be interrupted.

"AI!" her sister interrupted her from the other room not wanting her to disturb the guests. Ai inwardly cursed her sister and the evil cabinets. After mourning for her poor head she took the cakes and other treats out of the oven and after decorating them she brought them out to the other guests.

"Ai-Chan! Can I have some?" Honey asked. While Ai was a bit scared of how his little body would react to all the sweets she decided it would be good revenge on the evil Kyoyua for reading her precious mind. She inwardly laughed evilly at the thought she then turned to Honey with a fake innocent smile.

"Sure Honey! Which one do you want?"

"Hmm it's so hard to choose! Can I have all of them?" Ai couldn't help but be pleased her plan was working out better then she had originally thought! She handed the whole tray to Honey, but sadly for Ai her evil plans never seemed to work out the right way. In the next 30 minutes, Honey practically inhaled the sweets and did not seem to be bothered at all! In fact this seemed to be normal not only to him, but also to the other Host Club members. She mourned her plans failure.

"Ai-Chan these are realllllyyy good!" Honey said with happiness evident in his voice.

"Hm oh thanks..." she said absent mindedly. Unknowing to her, the twins were behind her and they were ready to attack.

"You know I don't really think these cakes are that good." Hikaru stated calmly to his brother.

"You know what your right brother! I have tasted much better!" Kaoru agreed while eating a piece of cake. Ai steamed with anger her face turned bright red and she slowly walked over to them with Yumi at her heels having heard what they had said about her sisters cooking.

"Excuse you! I have won 10 trophies and 15 metals for 1st place at cooking and you say they're not good?" Ai said with a black aura seeming to come from her.

"APOLOGIZE, NOW!" the Komura twins yelled at the same time.

"We will apologize if you can win the which one's Hikaru game!" The Hitachiin twins said together.

"Ugh that's obvious that one is obviously Hikaru!" Ai yelled in her frustration.

"You are wrong I'm Hikaru," Said one of the twins.

"No I'm not! I can tell you to apart that one's Hikaru!" Ai yelled in a knowing way before turning around with her twin both of them flipping their hair before going to the limo waiting for them out in front. Hikaru and Kaoru stood their mouths open no one ever won the game. Someone had crossed over to the other side.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Neighbors?

**Hey You guys as you know I do not own Ouran High School :) and I'd love you forever if you guys reviewed and thanks so much to emiko-emelia and Dakotawolf for**** reviewing ****me :)**

It was bliss for the Kimura sisters. After 5 days of hard work in the Host Club, it was the day everyone waited for, it was finally Saturday! The girls decided to start the day off right by not waking up till at least twelve o' clock pm. This blissful happy Saturday was sadly ruined for them when their mother who also happened to be a famous designer burst into the room.

"Girls…. Girls…. GIRLS WAKE UP!"

"There goes the peace," the twins thought as they got up from their wonderfully soft as a marshmallow beds.

"What do you want?" the elder and more annoyed twin said, she never was a morning person in the first place unlike her younger sister who if woken up could not go back to sleep. Her sister Yumi pitied her for this and never forgot to mention it when they fought.

"Don't be so grouchy! I need you to model some clothes for my new collection and see which one you like best for a dinner with our neighbors later." Their mother chirped she always was a morning person.

"OKAY!" The younger sister exclaimed, for she loved to be pampered and modeling was actually one of her favorite things to do. Her sister on the other hand did not agree as much but none the less she complied knowing her younger sisters joy at the thought. Time passed and the twins tried on various outfits but while they looked gorgeous in each one the twins didn't agree. Finally they found a good enough outfit for the dinner they were to attend in a few hours. Ai ended up with a purple dress with black leggings underneath and a belt over the dress. She finished off the look with boots. On the other hand Yumi had on a green revealing tank top with a small sparkly black jacket and a flowy black skirt that went up to her knees, and semi high heels to complete the look. After working on makeup and finally doing some homework that had been procrastinating on, they were ready to go. They got into their limo and drove, to the twins surprise, right next door. When they questioned their mother as to why they drove the limo when their destination was right next door she simply said that she didn't want to ruin her brand new heels, hearing that the rest of the family sighed wondering how their mother/wife became so fashion obsessed. As they were greeted at the front door, the butler said that he would escort them to the dining room where the Hitachiin family was waiting.

"Psst, hey Ai." Yumi whispered to her sister so that their mother would not hear them.

"What do you want Yumi?" Ai mumbled annoyed at her sister for interrupting her thoughts.

"Doesn't that name seem familiar?"

"What name?"

"Hitachiin of course!" Yumi whisper yelled at her sister while looking around to make sure no one heard her. Of course if her twin had good memory she would remember who had that last name but sadly for her, she had some extremely bad memory.

"It's probably one of our classmates or something." Ai said to Yumi shrugging it off. Little did she know how right she was.

"OH hello! How nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Hitachiin and this is my husband Mr. Hitachiin," said a women with reddish brown hair.

"Oh and these are our sons, Kaoru and Hikaru," she said while pointing to each son as she said his name.

"Mom! I'm Hikaru and that's Kaoru!" came the voices of the two boys. The set of twins looked at each other before shouting in union,

"YOU!" Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they saw each other.

"Do you to know each other?" Their mothers questioned already planning on match making the two young sets of twins.

"Sadly..." The younger Kimura sister mumbled. An awkward mood seemed to fill the room so Mr. Hitachiin coughed in order to break the awkward silence.

"So, who is ready to eat?" When he saw one of the Kimura twins faces light up, for he still could not tell them apart, he immediately knew the answer. Though she tried to hide it anyone could tell the thought going through Yumi's head as she looked at the banquet prepared for them. As soon as the word was given, Yumi whole heartedly attacked her food especially the rice. Ai looked at her twin with disgust and inwardly prayed that Yumi didn't burp during their visit, it seemed for once luck was on her side. After they had finished, the parents decided that they needed "Adult time" and shooed them out of the room.

"Soooooo what should we do…" Ai said awkwardly.

"Oh I know! I know! Let's play hide and seek!" Yumi immediately squealed in delight. With that said the boys immediately looked at each other as the same thought crossed their minds they gave an evil smirk.

"Sure we will play." They both chorused. Ai was suspicious of their behavior but decided against saying anything.

"Ok I guess I'll play too…" Ai mumbled. At the thought, Ai decided that Hikaru would be it thinking that he would most likely look for his brother first…. Boy was she wrong. At the count of 30 Hikaru turned around and saw that everyone had gone to hide, well almost everyone. Kaoru stood there with a smirk on his face both boys went to find the girls a plan forming in their heads.

Ai stood in a room she assumed to be a guest room and she decided that she would simply hide under a table behind some boxes, why there were boxes in the room…. She had no idea. She sat their patiently… for about 2 minutes she soon felt frustrated and annoyed. She hated not doing anything. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the twins sneaking up on her.

"Boo." Hikaru and Kaoru whispered at the same time. Being the scardy-cat that she was, Ai jumped and screamed at the same time resulting in her hitting her head against the table in her fright. At this the boys howled with laughter which caused the black haired girl to turn slowly and give them her most menacing glare. When the twin boys noticed this they froze in fear.

"You obviously have a death wish, but don't worry I will grant that wish." She said her voice strangely calm but filled with menace. The boys froze and with that they preceded to stand up calmly count to three and then scream as they ran away from the newly found she devil. But she didn't let it go at that she chased after them while screaming profanities at them. Luckily for the twins though she was not a fast runner. But they still had trouble losing her.

Yumi was calmly hiding in a guest room when she heard her sister scream. Her sisterly instincts took over her and she ran with all her might towards the direction of her sisters scream, only to soon hear the screams of the Hitachiin brothers as well. This worried her even more and she ran faster than she even thought possible almost forgetting the fact that she was in high heels. As she ran, she saw the Hitachiin brothers being chased by her angry sister. Not wanting to get involved she tried to stop herself but she was running to fast and couldn't stop. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking back at what they thought to be the devil herself. Due to this they didn't realize in time that Yumi was running their way they didn't have time to stop before they all collided. Upon collision both sets of twins rubbed their sore heads and after a few seconds of silence they all broke into laughter, this was the start of a great friendship they decided to themselves.


End file.
